<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>coming of age by Jlb21821</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311050">coming of age</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlb21821/pseuds/Jlb21821'>Jlb21821</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlb21821/pseuds/Jlb21821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of Superheros a young out of place man from a small town dreams of bigger things and soon learns that he might be even more odd then he realized and he discovers his true heritage and potential.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam walked through the large double doors of the aging brick building of Stonewood high school, he sighed as he made his way to his locker at the end of the north hall. He took out his wired ear buds stuffing them back in his pocket and detaching them from his cellphone's headphone jack. He then took his cellphone out from his pocket and checked the texts and smiled when he saw one was from Trevor, he read the text and smiled again as he put his phone away and imputed his locker combination with the locker dial and heard the click of the pins going out of place. He reached into his locker to grab his backpack when he heard a familiar voice say, "hey fairy what's up?" Sam sighed as he closed his locker and turned around to see a large guy in a letterman jacket along with two other boys. Sam sighed and said, "hey Kurt" The other two smiled as Kurt said, "hey fairy where's your boyfriend?" Sam frowned and said, "Trevor is probably somewhere around here he doesn't ride the bus." One of the other boys, a thin tall boy with a giraffe like neck said "aww too bad your boyfriend doesn't drive you to school" Sam did not reply and just gave them a glare , they all knew that Trevor had work release for 4th period and drove to school instead of taking the bus. Kurt frowned and said to the giraffe kid "hey Davy you quit and keep the frying up to me!" Kurt then turned to the other boy and said "Troy hold this freak to the wall while I teach him a lesson" Troy started to approach Sam as he then heard a loud authoritative voice that said "the only one who gets to hold Sam down is me" All three boys looked behind them to see a tall boy wearing a denim jacket seeing this Troy and Davy slowly backed away abandoning their leader. Kurt looked dismayed and said to Sam "whatever you fags, I got things to do anyway" He then quickly shuffled away down the hall.</p><p>Sam smiled as the boy walked over to him and gave him a good long hug. With the two together it was apparent how short Sam was being only 5' 2'' pretty and thin next to the large boy who was about 6 foot and muscular. Sam smiled and said, "thanks for backing me up Trev those guys always give me a hard time" Trevor smiled and replied "probably just projection and unresolved sexual repression" Sam smiled and said "god I can't wait to be away from there people this town sucks" Smiled and said " don't worry we'll get there someday" he then moved his hands down Sam's waist and Sam blushed and said "honey there's people here wouldn't want to get went to the office for excessive PDA. Trevor removed his hands and "what about tonight? my old man isn't home tonight so we can have some fun, drink his booze stash and watch some old DS9 reruns" he then smiled and said "maybe have some more fun after that… I even bought some condoms" Sam blushed, he knew exactly what he meant, they had been together for over a year as more then friends and Trevor had been angling for them to finally get intimate for over a month. Sam replied "I… I…. I'm just not ready" Trevor replied, "I understand I don't want to pressure you we'll do it when you're ready" Sam smiled and said, "thanks but, I'll say yes to the drinks and Star Trek" Trevor smiled and said, "sure I'll see you tonight after work". He then looked at the clock, it was almost time for 1st period he gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "I'll see you later babe, I got to make it to bio" Sam smiled and said, "I should be heading off too. see you later". The two then parted ways as he headed down the hall. Sam then once again opened his locker and looked at the picture taped on the side of his locker most of which were press photos of various superheroes like Allen Scott, superman, Dr. Fate and his favorite, Superboy, he really liked Superboy. He liked superheroes in general, he often wished that he could be one and fly away from this bum dead-end town and go Metropolis, Stonewood Kentucky made Smallville looked like New York it was so small and stagnate. He then focused got his bag, shut the locker, and then shrugged himself off and he went to 1st period trigonometry.</p><p>Sam yawned as he placed his head down on his desk, he always hated having math 1st period, then again, he hated math in general, he was not very good at the subject he would rather be in Mr. Lister's American History Class or Ms. Kessler's American Literature class. He was however stuck first thing in the morning in Mr. McGee's Trig class and Mr. McGee was a boring middle-aged man with a monotone voice, he did not make learning fun. As he was about to fall asleep when he felt a tap on his shoulder he looked over and his blue eyes lit up when he saw in was Marcy. Marceline O'Leary was rather tall for a girl being taller than Sam with her pale complexion and dyed blue hair it was quite out of place at a plain looking old fashion quant southern school. Sam smiled and said "oh thanks I was falling asleep from boredom" Marcy smiled and said "yeah monotone McGee drives you crazy, Denis couldn't stand him when he went here" Sam replied "well luckily this is only boring class of the day if I had more like this I'd be going crazy" Luckily the two could not be heard because they were in the back of a large 30 kid classroom and due to county budget cuts the student to teacher ratio was less than ideal. Marcy pursed her lips and said, "yeah this white bread town can drive anybody even a little odd crazy with its plainness" Sam replied, "yeah sometimes I wish there were more out people at this school" Marcy quick to change the subject said "oh by the way did you see the news last night about that big fight downtown?" Sam smiled and said "I heard about it on the news, Guy Gardner had some green fisted punch up with some alien" Marcy nodded smiled and said "yeah he's so awesome and cool" Sam rolled his eyes and said "Guy is asshole, I'd take Hal or John any day" Marcy rolled her eyes in return and said "I think he's hot" Sam replied "man McGee never lets up he just drones on and on and on…" It was then that Mr. McGee saw them talking in the back of the class and gave them a glance and the two stopped talking and the class went on.</p><p>Later that day…..</p><p>Sam swung open the screen door of the doublewide trailer and he heard a female voice say, "hey honey how was school?" Sam took his shoes off and walked into the entrance way and said, "Ok I guess mom" He then walked into the kitchen and saw his mom putting some dished in the sink still hearing her waitress uniform from her second job." Kendall Preston was middle aged, had long greying blonde hair and a face that had seen much" Turning to face Sam his mom said "you look more and more like your father each day Sam" Sam looked down across the dining room to a small end table that had a picture of his mom and man, like Sam he had the same dark hair and blue eyes, though he was much taller and had an almost picturesque physical figure were Sam was short and lanky. His mom noticing this said, "He'd be so proud of you, your smart and caring, a lot like him" Sam replied, "I'll never know I wish he was here with us" Mom leaned in and said, "I know honey you two would have got along very well I'm sure" After a long pause his mom said, "um you have any homework?" Sam shook his head and said, "me and Trevor are going a little while if that's ok" His mom smiled and said "that's ok honey just be back by midnight" she then gave another small smile "and stay safe" Sam seeing her little smiled always made him feel good there was always an acknowledgment and acceptance of his and Trevor's relationship, he was so glad coming out was so easy when he did. Sam gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and left shutting the screen door" His mom left the sink and picked up the picture and said "Kazdan I wish you were here; your son is growing up so fast, it's just a matter of time before he finds out".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam walked through the trailer park a few houses down until he came to a single wide trailer with a rough chipped away exterior and a rusted trailer hitch still attached. Sam came up to the broken screen door and knocked on it is creating a loud bang. After a few seconds, the door unlocked, and Trevor opened the screen door. Sam smiled as Trevor answered the door shirtless, “god” he thought to himself “he’s so hot those muscles are killing me” Trevor smiled as they both went into the trailer and Trevor slammed the door behind him and he pulled Sam too him and the two kissed and Sam was overtaken by the feeling once they parted same once again blushed and said “dang you’re so hot” Trevor smiled as he sat down on a ratty floral patterned couch and patted it beside him and Sam sat down next to him and leaned on him. On the end table next to couch Trevor picked up the remote and turned on an old tube tv across from them and tuned it to the channel showing the Deep Space 9 marathon as the show went son Sam snuggled up against Trevor who put his arms over his boyfriend unbuttoning his plaid shirt and sticking his hand in the gap feeling his chest. Sam couldn’t help but blush again as he turned and kissed Trevor who smiled and Sam said, “how did I get so lucky, you’re so handsome and great I’m nobody” Trevor replied, “ I think I got the better deal, you’re so beautiful” The two then kissed again and after wards Trevor asked, “hey want some beer?” Sam smiled and said “sure one or two wouldn’t be bad” Sam “didn’t mind alcohol but he was a bit of light weight” Trevor got up from the couch and went to the kitchen where he opened the fridge and opened it getting two bottles of Koul-Brau Beer and he sat back down and opened both of them giving one to Sam. Sam smiled and took a sip from the bottle and let out a muffled scream of pain as he spewed it back into the bottle and put on the end table and began to cough loudly. Puzzled by this the alarmed Trevor said, “what’s wrong?” Sam felt sick and said, “I don’t know as soon as the beer went in, I felt as if my mouth was on fire” He then felt his stomach churn and said “I just need to go to the bathroom for  a moment” Trevor nodded and said “ok babe just hope you’re ok. Sam got up from the couch and walked into the bathroom and turned on the light all with his stomach still churning. He then leaned over the toilet and vomited into the bowl and cough his breath. He then looked into the toilet and saw his vomit was rather odd being an odd translucent green. He shook his head and though he was probably just seeing things. He was feeling a bit better and flushed the toilet and went out of the bathroom and sat back down on the couch as he did Trevor sked if he ok and Sam said he was not telling him about the odd colored vomit. After a few hours Sam’s felt his head start to hurt and said he wasn’t feeling well and should go him Trevor agreed, and he left the trailer and started walking home just as Trevor popped out the door and said “I hope your ok honey” Sam smiled and said “ I think I just need some sleep.”      <br/>Sam quickly brushed by his mom and took off his clothes and laid  down in his bead only for his headache to become worse. He tossed and turned in his bed his head still pounding,  and he thought that he heard soft rushed wispy voices talking in a language he did not understand  at first until he heard it more clearly say “Zarek Come home to Zarnus  ”. Sam turned over in his bed, he did not know what Zarnus was, but he did know the voice was clearly talking to him, Zarek was his middle name. After awhile the pain dulled enough and he fell into deep sleep. Hours later Sam awoke just in time to get ready for school. As he got up, he felt that his head was still hurting a bit just not as much as last night. After putting on some clothes he checked the time, he did not have to worry about catching the bus today because he was going to ride with Trevor to school since it was Friday, and he was off, so he didn’t have to leave from school early. He smiled in the mirror, just a few more years was all he had to take of this place. He went downstairs to see his mom was sitting at the table reading the morning paper. She looked up from the paper at her son and said, “how are you this morning ?” Sam smiled and said, “well I have a bit of a headache, but I’ll be fine” His mom nodded and said “well get your self from cereal I’ll be leaving for work in a bit” Sam nodded  and opened the cereal cabinet and poured him a bowl of cereal,  poured in some milk and sat down at the table and took a bite of cereal while chewing he said “so mom…” His mom replied, “son don’t chew with your mouth open” Sam made sure to sallow and said, “so mom have you ever heard the word the Zardus before?” His mom gave an evasive reply and hid her expression behind her paper “hmmm not sure, why you are asking?” Sam replied, “just heard it in my sleep last night, might have been a dream” behind her paper she had a very worried face” and the rest of breakfast she sat in silence” soon enough there was a honk from a car singling Trevor was here to pick him up. As he said goodbye his mom replied “have a good day son” Sam then said “I will mom” he then picked up his bag and headed out the door.<br/>She waited for until she heard the door shut and then reached for the wall phone and dialed a number after she heard a reply from the other end “hello Kendall” She replied “hello Alan, I think its time” the voice on the other end replied “I see, I’ll be there in a bit, I’ll get in touch with Zartho and Gardner, they will go talk to Mogo” Kendall the sighed and said “you think he is ready?” The voice said, “Mogo said he would be ready after the Zaroing” “I just hope he is ready; I don’t know what this means for Trevor and Sam I don’t want to break his heart” There was a long pause and the voice said “I know, I know more than a lot, I’m sure we’ll find a way”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>